The Girard Legacy
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Talladega Nights fanfiction. Jean and Gregory decide to adopt two children, Lynette and Jean Jr. Both of them want to race and they do sensationally in Formula 1, but they want to move into something more competive and highpaced, like NASCAR. Fa


Note: Jean and Gregory decide to adopt two children, Lynette and Jean Jr. Both of them want to race and they do sensationally in Formula 1, but they want to move into something more competive and high-paced, like NASCAR. Fairly soon, they meet Ricky Bobby's kids, Walker and Texas Ranger and have to race against them. Although they are friends off track, they become "friendly rivals" on track. Not only that but the siblings seem to have a crush on Lynette and they want the best gentleman to impress her. Jean Jr. is impressed to see Americans acting as knights of old. Jean, the father, as well as his partner, Gary, come to watch their children complete, and old memories start to resurface about Jean's crush on Ricky. Has his crush on Monsieur Bobby completely faded ?

"Like a fine Renoir, I've got that je ne sais quois."--some lyrics from 'Genius In France', sung by Weird Al Yankovic

"As my French teacher would say, 'Vit vit !",--my quote

Chapter 1—They Grow Up So Fast

It hadn't been so long ago since Jean Girard and his partner Gregory had signed documents to receive their adopted children, Lynette and Jean Junior. The children would come to know their biological parents some day if they wished, but they were both loved to infinity by both of their parents. But before their eyes, the cultured youth grew quickly. They both became involved in Formula 1, taking after their father's passion. Though Jean didn't race any longer, he appeared on track as a safety car driver, and he was still quite the ace in the driver's seat (Gregory could definitely attest to that). Gregory, the worrier, was a little overprotective when it came to the siblings love of racing. Yet, Jean reassured them that he had taught them his secrets and tricks of the trade. Thus far, both of them were far exceeding their parents' expectations as well as older, more seasoned Formula 1 drivers. Yet, the Girards were in for a shock when the bolder Lynette Rose spoke her mind about something that had gripped her heart recently.

In fact, it had possessed them both, but unlike her brother, Lynette wasn't afraid to voice her opinions and could be unquestionably honest, even blunt.

One lovely spring day, Jean and Gregory were out amongst their vineyards discussing philopshy, physics and evolutionary theories and perhaps maybe a mathematical theorem or two when they were approached by Lynette Rose. Lynette's long, raven hair, hung down just below her angelblades and was tied in a braid. Her chocolate eyes were filled with glee and her younger brother, a bit shorter, came following behind her along with the dogs. The dogs were chasing them around, playing a frolicksome game of catch. But then the dogs were distracted by some birds in the yard and started persuing them, protecting their territory.

"Papa ?", Lynette asked, pulling on the cuff of her father's white shirt.

"Oui, ma petite chou chou ?", Jean replied, smiling at his lovely, brilliant daughter. Jean Jr. was right behind her, looking cool but admiring his parents with a trace of a grin.

"Jean and I were talking, and we watched the NASCAR races on the tele. We were wondering if we could get involved in that type of racing.", Lynette said, holding her father's hand tenderly.

"Oui, papa ! Formula 1...it's fantastic, but sometimes, we get bored doing it.", Jean Jr. agreed, in his flawless French. Jean was surprised, but pleased that his children had found something to be passionate about at such an early age.

"Are you certain you want this, my dears ?", Jean questioned.

"Whatever you do, we support you both.", Gregory added.

"Yes, we are _extremely_ certain.", Lynette responded, confidently.

"Then, we will have to begin your training.", Jean said, taking them both by the hand. Both children hugged him estatically, looking forward to their time on the track with their father, a legend in his own right. Gregory would be sitting in the stands, taking notes, keeping track of time, and cheering them all on. It would be good to see Jean don his Pierrer suit and back on the circuit again, even if it was only to teach Lynette and Junior what to expect in the rough and tumble sport of NASCAR.

Chapter 2—Full Circle

By the time Jean had allowed the children out on the track and from their first qualification in America, Jean heard the name Ricky Bobby once again. Secretly, he had been keeping track of Ricky's racing career and hoping that the crush he harbored for Ricky would've faded by now.

The trouble was, the crush hadn't diminished. The inviting fragrance of Old Spice lingered as if he had been been in Ricky's embrace. It was enough to make him feel breathless and aroused.

He his his arousal and dismissed the feeling as nothing more than mere happenstance, but Jean came to the realization that he wasn't over Ricky. No matter what, he couldn't allow Gregory to know, because it would break his heart. For the time being, Gregory was blissfully unaware of Jean's feelings for Ricky. If he ever found out, Jean would have plenty of explaining to do. Hopefully it wouldn't begin a rift in their relationship should anything occur, however, Jean planned for his secret to never get out. He would have to face his past and overcome it. It was nothing more than a boyish crush, coupled with a lurking lust of something he could never have.

Or was it ?

Jean found the south in America welcoming although most of the people were rednecks. But they meant well. As usual, before getting ready for qualification, he had taken a stop at thelocal greasy spoon _The Pitstop_. He didn't make the same mistake as he had in the past, although he _loathed _country western music. His children had just left the track and had come bounding in with exceptional news.

"We did it papa ! We _made_ it ! Lynette was faster than I was...She's like the wind, papa !", Junior said, hugging his father and kissing his cheeks. The display made some of the men in the room very uncomfortable. Gregory had stayed home since he wasn't too keen on greasy spoons, let alone bars.

"I didn't know I could go so fast !", Lynette beamed, full of pride. From the back of the bar came two young men, exceptionally handsome, tall and fit.

"Did I hear correctly ? You both qualified ?", the first young man questioned.

"Yes. Yes, we did, Sir. I'm Lynette Girard. This is my brother, Jean-Luc." , Lynette said, offering her hand. The elder of the two brothers shook her hand first.

"I'm Walker, and that's Texas Ranger. Personally, I can't _wait_ to race against you and your brother.", Walker said, turning on the charm. Jean Junior chuckled.

"We'll see who is the better driver. I know you two, you're Ricky Bobby's sons.", Jean Luc said, being slightly cocky.

"That we are, Jean Luc. Like our father who defeated Mr. Girard...we will be victorious.", Texas Ranger said, raising his hand in a pre-emptive "WOO".

"So you say, but when it comes to what happens on the oval, my friends, that is where the true test of our mettle begins. Oh, and one more thing, keep your eyes off my sister.", Jean Luc said, with a bit of malace in his voice. Although it was a challenge, it was a gentleman's duel that could only be settled on the race track. With that, the brothers shook hands with Jean-Luc and Lynette and the two of them winked at the young lady racer as they left.

"Looks like you have your hands full already, sweetheart.", Jean said to his daughter.

"So it would seem, papa. But when race day comes, we'll see which one of them is worthy of me.", Lynette said. Jean's jaw nearly dropped.

"W-w-worthy of you ? You're meaning to say you actually _like_ one of those American boys ?", Jean questioned, slightly shocked. It seemed insane for her to have any feelings whatsoever for those boys, but they weren't so bad. They had mellowed and matured in recent years and might be considered possible suitors. But thoughts of such manner were too pre-emptive. Besides, Lynette was a young lady, and had only just become a woman of 21 years.

The Bobby boys were probably a little older than she, but he had to dismiss the idea any further before it drove him absolutely insane. He sighed, and laughed, knowing whatever happened, she would make the right decision.

"Yes, that's what I said. What ? You don't approve ?", Lynette asked, her cherry lips poked forward to reveal possibly the most sympathy-inducing pout in the history of mankind.

"Oh, non non non, sweetheart ! You know I approve. Whatever you decide, Princess. Just go out, give it your best. I will be watching, as will Gregory.", Jean said. Jean-Luc nodded, though he was protective of his elder sister. He wanted his sister to be happy. Junior embraced his sister and patted her firmly on the back.

"Though we might be friendly rivals on the oval, sister, I want you to know whichever wins or loses, we'll be victors in our own right !", Jean Luc said, profoundly.

"I couldn't ask for a better pep talk.", Lynette said, kissing her brother's cheek. Jean-Luc didn't seem bothered by his sister's affection, but the people in the bar were starting to pretend to wretch.

"I think that's our cue to leave. Garcone, one champagne please.", Jean requested.

The barkeep, Eli, didn't even know what champagne was.

"I don't understand you, stranger. I don't think we have this 'sham pain', but I can sugguest some good ol' fashion whiskey.", Eli said, grinning. The poor man was missing some front teeth but was rather amiable and gregarious.

"No, I'll pass. Thank you, sir. We'll take our leave." , Jean said, getting up casually from his seat. Whatever was left of his meal as well as Lynette and Junior's dinners had been eaten.

Greasiest food they had ever been subjected to, but it was actually quite appetizing, believe it or not.

Again in the night, Jean was haunted by erotic dreams of Ricky, and he simply could not erase that final parting kiss from his mind. He awoke to find Gregory, sleeping much like an angel, looking so innocent and perfect in slumber. Jean bit his lower lip and exhaled sharply, trying to be quiet as possible.

"A drink of water would be helpful.", Jean thought, heading to the bathroom. It wasn't a long walk, but it lead down a fairly lengthy corridor in the hospital they were staying in. He found the restroom and had his cup clutched in his right hand. Allowing the water to run for a bit, he waited until the water was icy before he took a drink. The chilly water did do a lot of good for him, but it didn't chase away the demon that had been bothering him. Then he had made his decision. Knowing Ricky Bobby was close, he decided to sneak out for the night and go looking for him. He would only watch him, not make any advances.

When Girard arrived at Ricky's house, he tip-toed quietly to the window that gave a good view of the den. From there he could see Ricky snuggling with his wife, Karen. If he could just hug Ricky, perhaps the foolish crush he had would vanish, but it was something more deeply rooted than that. Jean _knew_ it was wrong to lust after another man, particularly a married one.

He sighed and then looked up at the stars for a moment. Why did it have to be so damned difficult ? He wasn't sure why or what the reason, but somehow, someway, it would fade.

His love for Gregory would pull him through this, since love always found a way, in its uncanny methods and unusual moods.

Chapter 3—Test on the Track

The next day, the Girard siblings had awoken refreshed and renewed and in their chosen vehicles among the starting line-up with the Bobby brothers. The Bobby brothers were legends in their own rights already but they hadn't gone up against the likes of Formula 1 born and bred racers before, so this battle would be one for the history books.

Among the crowd were Ricky Bobby and his wife, as well as Cal and his lovely vixen of a wife. He had a son of his own, Christopher, who was racing in his dad's old Old Spice car. It was enough to bring Cal to tears, but he wouldn't be shown crying on camera. He cheered for his boy, almost in a deafening roar.

"Christopher, you're AWESOME ! Blow them all away, son !", Cal hooted.

"Yeah, go get 'em, Chris ! You the MAN !", his wife agreed over a bullhorn. The bullhorn wasn't really that neccesary, she was loud enough without it.

Jean and Grergory, who were more civilized, had foam fingers to show their support and clapped, rather than making a big show out of their appreciation. Besides, Lynette and Jean-Luc already knew how their parents felt. But what they hadn't realized was that one of their actual living parents, Mrs. Francine Bardoux was watching in seclusion from the stands.

Before the race began, Jean saw Ricky heading towards the waterfountain and thought it would be a good time to approach him. Gregory wasn't paying much attention and didn't seem to notice that Jean had left him. Ricky was taking long, deep swigs from the water fountain, and it made sense, since it was such a torrid day.

"Ricky Bobby, I wish to speak with you.", Jean said, almost scaring the bejeezus out of Ricky.

"God ! Don't do that ! I wasn't expecting you to walk up on me like that ! So, what's wrong, Jean ? You are looking a little pale. I bet you're anxious about your kids, hoping nothing'll happen to 'em in the race. Tell you a secret, I am too.", Ricky said, patting him on the shoulder. Jean shivered at the touch, his knees practically buckling. He retained composure though.

"Remember the time you kissed me ?", Jean said, his voice slightly seductive.

"Oh yeah. That was craaaaaazy...", Ricky said, waxing nostalgic.

"About that...well, I am still reeling from it.", Jean confessed.

"It was a friendly gesture.", Ricky said, in a straightforward fashion. Jean knew what Ricky said was true, but at that time, it had felt like more than that. The kiss was so very American.

It was urgent, hasty, hurried. Nothing at all like a European kiss. Jean grabbed Ricky deliberately and gave him a slow, smoldering lip lock. No one really seemed to notice or care, since the race was only just beginning. Ricky moved Jean's hands from his rear to his waist and tried to pry himself free but actually savored the moment for a while.

"How 'friendly' is it now, Ricky ?", Jean said, laughing. That was how Europeans exchanged affections, and he much preferred it to a rushed, sloppy smooch.

"Holy smokes...That was...kinda hot.", Ricky said, catching his breath. It was enough to qualm Jean's crush, and it was as if it had never existed.

"That's all I wanted to really tell you. Glad I got it out my system.", Jean said, chuckling.

"You ever get that in your 'system' again, buddy...I'll be glad to help you work it out again.", Ricky said, patting him on the backside. Jean was a little shocked by this, but in his heart of hearts, it was more than he could've ever wished for. The two of them headed towards the stands, arms interlocked and hugged before going their seprate ways.

"What took you ?", Gregory questioned, kissing Jean's cheek endearingly.

"I had a little matter that had to be taken care of.", Jean said.

"Oh, I see. Race's almost started, Jean. You're back just in time, mon amore.", Jean said, holding Gregory's hand affectionately. Gregory grinned from ear to ear and held Jean's hand a little more tightly once the race began. As soon as the cars were off and running, both of them were cheering for Lynette and Jean-Luc.

It had been a close call between Walker, Texas Ranger and Lynette and Jean-Luc. Lynette was a surprise sensation, and was the first woman to ever become involved in NASCAR. She was holding her own on the track and had been fighting for first place with Walker Bobby, who wasn't about to lose his position to anyone, let alone a _girl_. But he had to admit, she was a worthy opponent. Texas Ranger was behind him, and Christopher wasn't too far behind Ranger. Already the race had become exciting, and everyone was on the edge of their seats. Before they knew it, there had been a wreck involving a lot of the more seasoned racers and the younger rookies had been able to take this opportunity to try and gain a higher position.

Lyentte saw an opening in front of her and slammed her foot on the gas peddle. She had scratched Walker's car slightly as she took the lead, and there were only a few laps to the end of the race. The wreckage that had occurred earlier had been cleared up and the racers that had been hurt had been taken to the hospital. NASCAR was most certainly not a sport for the weak or the slow.

Down to the last lap, Walker and Lynette were jockeying for pole position while Jean and Ranger fought and Christopher wouldn't stop tailgating. Then, something uncommon occurred.

Lynette _did_ cross the finish line first, but it seemed the rest of them had all come in 2nd place. Those who were left and had not been affected by the wreckage came close in after Christopher.

Chapter 4—Post Race Party

Lynette immediately embraced Walker, who had come in before Ranger.

"Well played, elder brother. Well played. You deserve her !", Ranger said, with a slight slump to his posture.

"It's alright, there is a girl out there for you too. Besides, you were so close to passing me.

I am honored to be racing with you both.", Jean Luc said, smiling. While the others were talking among themselves, the media began to swarm in and asking a myriad of questions. But before this occurred, from the background, the mysterious raven haired woman in the green, white polka-dotted dress, green hat and ovular sunglasses quietly walked down among the crowd. She was able to draw her children away from all the excitement before the true celebrating began.

"Madam, who are you, and where are you taking us ?", Jean Luc questioned, becoming a little defensive. The breathtakingly beautiful woman revealed her chocolate eyes under her sunglasses and almost wept upon seeing her babies grown up.

"I'm your birth mother. I have been searching for you everywhere, my dears. Sadly, your father led the life of luxury. He was never really involved with your lives and died young in a horrible car accident. I'd rather not speak of that though.", Francine said, gently.

"You're our real mother ?", Jean Luc inquired, a little tenetively. He wasn't sure whether this woman who _claimed_ to be their mother could actually be their real mother. Her story checked out though. When they were born neither one of them could remember their father much.

"My name is Francine Bardoux. Technically you are my children, both Bardoux in blood, but these men, Jean and Gregory Girard have been blessed with you I see.", Francine said. Apparently she had done her homework about Lynette and Jean Luc. But she hadn't seen them in such a long time, and they had matured incredibly. Not meaning to, she hugged her children close.

"I recall this smell...It's real French cologne.", Lynette said, her eyes watering.

"Mama, why now ? Why has it been so long ?", Jean said, enjoying her embrace.

"Money was hard to come by, but I saved all I could. Now I am in America, and I have a green card. I can be a legal citizen, and if you want I can come and visit. I support you in your endeavors, but forgive me for the length of time it has taken for me to find you ! But, a mother's heart knows. I wish to come to know your adoptive parents, perhaps even have dinner with them, if I would be allowed.", Francine said before Jean and Gregory as well as Walker and Texas Ranger caught up with them. Meanwhile, Christopher was being praised by his parents and they were taking him to Applebees. The media was recording this, and Ricky was becoming annoyed.

"They're having a moment. Could you vultures at least give them a moment's peace ?", Ricky asked, looking quite annoyed. The media backed off and quietly sulked out of the arena.

"Thanks, mon ami.", Jean mouthed as Ricky took his leave with his wife. Walker and Texas Ranger followed until Lynette called Walker back.

"Oh, Monsieur Bobby ? Is it acceptable if Walker comes with us for dinner ?", Lynette inquired.

"Yes, of course, but Texas is going with him.", Ricky replied. Texas was already doing a dance of victory.

"Just make sure they get back at a reasonable hour !", Karen added, in a maternal tone.

"We will.", Jean, Gregory and Francine replied in unison. And like that, they had all left to a fancy French restaurant in the city that Francine had recommended.

Epilogue

The restaurant was called La Petite and was quite ritzy. Walker and Texas Ranger felt a little out of place, but enjoyed the foods they were getting to try.

"Hey, Texas...Try these frogs legs. They're delicious. The taste like chicken.", Walker mentioned, after finishing his fifth leg and beginning to eat his sixth. Walker tried it and thought it wasn't so bad himself. French food was actually quite enjoyable, and sumptously rich. He didn't care if he ate like this for the rest of his life. Unlike his brother, he was more cultured and knew more about the outside world.

"What's Burr Bone ?", Texas inquired curiously.

"It's whisky, my American friend. It's in your steak as a marinade.", Jean Luc replied.

"It's unreal. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. Do you both eat like this every night ?", Texas said, savoring another bite of sirloin. He sighed euphorically and took another sip of red wine.

"This is most assuredly a festive occasion. I am pleased I can be here and I plan on growing closer to you, my dears.", Francine said. Lynette and Jean Luc, who had been hugging their birth mother, were pleased to hear this news. Jean and Gregory were elated as well. It was like having a tiny family reunion. They would come to know more about Francine in the future. For now, it was a time of rejoicing and living in the moment. This is what the essense of life was: enjoyement, family, love and friendship.

Although Talladega was over and the media frenzy had died down, the friends had gone their separate ways. Francine was quite a distance from Jean and Gregory but she visited whenever she could. She had a new job as a fashion consultant, just as she had done in France. She had been a designer but hadn't been taken seriously until just recently. She could now have more time to be near the ones she loved. She had recently met someone as well, but wasn't quite ready for a new relationship. The new friendship she had made with Ted was going so well, and heavens only knew where their companionship would go.

As for Walker, he had begun dating Lynette and Texas had a girl of his own. She was French as well, named Marisol. He had met her at the restaurant, oddly enough. Jean Luc had started dating an intellectual American girl named Sherry who adored automobiles. It seemed love was in the air for everyone, and all was beautiful. Of course once the time came for racing qualifications to start again, they would be out on the circuit on Girard estate to prepare themselves. Whatever challenges the future had in store for any of them they would be ready, but for the time being, they kept themselves fit and mentally agile for whatever life threw at them around the bend.

The End

October 4, 2006


End file.
